The Bucket List For A Fangirl
by BushesNBunnies
Summary: THIS IS A FANDOM BUCKET LIST! AS MANY FANDOMS AS POSSIBLE WILL BE MENTIONED AND IF YOU HAVE A FANDOM YOU WANT IN HERE, TELL US! RANDOM, FUN, AND COMPLETELY TRUE (we have a notebook with all of these in it! O.O)
1. ELVES, SOCIOPATHS, DRAGONS OH MY

_**Bushy and Bunny's Bucket List**_

**(Catchy, I know)**

_**(Shut up Bushy, nobody loves you)**_

**(D: the camera does)**

_**(The camera only loves you because you sneak it candy)**_

**(WHY ARE YOU SO OFF TOPIC SHADDUP)**

_**(*sniff*)**_

_**ALRIGHT SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU**_

_**-Famous Quote By NinjaWithImagination**_

_**(DUH BUSHY MY GAWD WHERE IS YOUR MIND TODAY)**_

**(Not in teh gutter like yours...)**

_**STORY SHUT UP**_

_**LOTR, SHERLOCK, AND THE HOBBIT ALL IN ONE!**_

_**1. Touch Legolas' hair**_

_Bushy: SERIOUSLY LOOK AT IT SO SOFT LOOKING AND SHIINNYYY *eye twitch* the precious..._

_Bunny: AND IT'S ATTACHED TO LEGOLAS o-o _

_**2. Have Aragorn and Boromir give us piggyback rides**_

_Bushy: If we can touch Legoboy's hair, we can have piggyback rides_

_Bunny: UP CARADHRAS! THE SNOWY MOUNTAIN! I CALL ARAGORN! _

_**3. FLIP IN FRONT OF ALL OF THE FELLOWSHIP!**_

_Bushy: Flipping is basically going crazy._

_Bunny: Eheheh :3_

_**4. HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT WITH THE HOBBITS**_

_Bushy: Look, Bunny, they'd be shorter than you... maybe..._

_Bunny: I WILL RIP YOUR INNARDS OUT AND EAT THEM FOR SECOND BREAKFAST! _

_**5. Ask Frodo if he got The Ring at Jareds.**_

_Bushy: AND THEN WHO HE'S MARRYING! ^^_

_Bunny: o=o I WANNA BE A BRIDESMAID_

_**6. GET BUNNY IN ONE OF THE ELVEN DRESSES!**_

_Bushy: AND THEN TAKE LOTS AND LOTS OF PICTURES! O+O_

_Bunny: AND THEN DIE *gets out crossbow*_

_**7. MAKE LOTR VERSIONS OF SONGS!**_

_Bushy: For example: LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.. TO DEFEAT... THE ORCS (heh Ninja reference)_

_Bunny: Or... well, the entire 'I Will Survive' song by Gloria Gaynor for Frodo about the Ring... o=o OR GOLLUM ABOUT THE RING SQUEE_

_**8. TEACH EOWYN HOW TO COOK**_

_Bushy: Poor Aragorn had to taste her poor cooking..._

_Bunny: Who'd teach her? You can't cook anything and I need butter for everything I make..._

_Bushy: IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS_

_**9. KILL MORE ORCS AND URUK HAI THAN LEGOLAS OR GIMLI!**_

_Bushy: WE'D DO THAT EASILY!_

_Bunny: YOU SHOULD SEE MAH SKILLZ WITH A FRYING PAN! SHA POWW_

_**10. MAKE WIFI WORK ON MIDDLE EARTH!**_

_Bushy: YEEESSS _

_Bunny: AND THEN TAKE SELFIES WITH THE HOBBITS_

_**SHERLOCK TIME!**_

_**11. TOUCH SHERLOCK'S HAIR!**_

_Bushy: *dreamy* currlllllllyyyy and sooofftt and currlllyy_

_Bunny: DON'T CUT YOUR HAND ON HIS CHEEKBONES THOUGH_

_**12. FLIP IN FRONT OF SHERLOCK AND JAWN!**_

_Bushy: Bunny, it's not JAWN it's JOHN!_

_Bunny: I DO WHAT I WANT *REFERENCE SQUEE*_

_**13. CONFUSE SHERLOCK HOLMES!**_

_Bushy: O+O Is it possible?_

_Bunny: WITH ME IT IS! *dramatically sticks price-tag sticker on my forehead*_

_**14. COMPLETELY POWN ANDERSON AND DONOVAN (especially Donovan)**_

_Bushy: Anderson wasn't all too bad in the end except for his rattiness _

_Bunny: Meh, still no likey *sulks*_

_**15. STEAL MYCROFT'S UMBRELLA**_

_Bushy: AND THEN RUN AWAY LAUGHING _

_Bunny: And bedazzle it :3 and have the words 'THE UMBRELLA OF THE GOVERNMENT' on it! :D_

_**15. MAKE MS HUDSON AN APRON THAT SAYS 'NOT A HOUSEKEEPER!'**_

_Bushy: BEDAZZLE IT!_

_Bunny: NO ME BEDAZZLE! *waves bedazzled sword at*_

_**16. BOOP MORIARTY ON THE NOSE!**_

_Bushy: And then die?_

_Bunny: NO THEN BEDAZZLE HIS WESTWOOD SUIT! :D_

_**17. MAKE A LESTRADE DOLL THAT SAYS 'NOT MY DIVISION' REPEATEDLY AND GIVE HIM IT**_

_Bush: Let me guess..._

_Bunny: THEN BEDAZZLE IT!_

_**18. COVER SHERLOCK'S WALLS WITH POSTERS OF IRENE ADLER**_

_BushY: *snorts* he'd love that._

_BunnY: EHEHEHEH BEDAZZLED POSTERS *is smacked on the head by Bush* D:_

_**19: MAKE ONE OF THE DOORS IN 221B A TARDIS**_

_Bush: Wait a literal TARDIS? _

_Bunn: Yes. A literal, BEDAZZLED TARDIS_

_Bush: SHUT UP_

_**20: PRETEND TO BE A DEAD BODY AND SCARE MOLLY!**_

_Bushy: Heh... and then have her call Sherlock to come look at said 'body'_

_Bunny: AND BEDAZZLE *fights off Bush* BEDAZZLE THE MORGUE!_

_**LESS BEDAZZLING**_

_**NEVER**__!_

**Ugh... BACK TO MIDDLE EARTH!**

_**21. HAVE KILI AND FILI GIVE PIGGYBACK RIDES TO US!**_

_Bushy: I CALL FILI Kili would probably run you into a river..._

_Bunny: EXACTLY! :D_

_**22. Ask Smaug if he needs a nicotine patch**_

_Bushy: Yeah honestly, Jawn was on such a loong holiday and changed his name and EVERYTHING!_

_Bunny: Amnesia. _

_**23. Ask Gandalf about the Black Wizard and if there is none, scream about ME racism**_

_Bushy: MAYBE SAURON WAS THE BLACK WIZARD_

_Bunny: OR MAYBE MIDDLE EARTH IS JUST A RACIST PLACE AOHGAODKGh EVERYONE'S WHITE _

_**24. STEAL BOFUR'S HAT!**_

_Bushy: Don't say it Bun..._

_Bunny: AND THEN BEDAZZLE IT!_

_**25. ANNOY THORIN SO HE STARTS PULLING HIS BEARD/HAIR OUT**_

_Bushy: I doubt that'll take long to happen_

_Bunny: *gets out bedazzling weapon*) _

_**26. STILL FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE WIFI WORK!**_

_Bushy: *nods*_

_Bunny: AND THEN WE CAN UPLOAD PICTURES OF TEH DWAARRVVESS_

_**27. REMAKE A MOVIE TO MIDDLE EARTH STANDARDS!**_

_BushY: What?_

_BunnY: You know, How To Train Your Warg for example :3_

_**28. INTERROGATE ALL THE DWARVES IN CASE THEY'RE WOMEN IN DISGUISE**_

_Bushy: I bet Thorin's a woman_

_Bunny: O+O IT WAS JUST THAT TIME OF THE MONTH! _

_**29. PURPOSELY MESS UP EVERYONE'S NAMES!**_

_Bushy: heheheheh)_

_Bunny: EHHEHEHEHEH_

_**30. Ask Bilbo where Moriarty is... O+O OHMIGOD WHO'S MORIARTY**_

_Bushy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Bunny: IT'S SAURON SAURON IS MORIARTY! _

**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER**

_**(Oh there's more )**_


	2. ASGARD, THE DOCTOR, AND MORE!

**BUCKET LIST CHAPTER 2!**

**ASGARD, THE DOCTOR, AND LOKI OH MY!**

_**(Don't you love us we're so handy at updating..)**_

**(For now...)**

_**(SHUT UP BUNNY CONCEAL DON'T FEEL)**_

**(DON'T LET THEM KNOOOWWWW)**

_**(Heh...)**_

**THOR MOVIE ACTIVATE!**

_**31. TOUCH LOKI'S HAIR!**_

_Bushy: This start sounds familiar..._

_Bunny: Looookiiiiiii *drools*_

_**32. STEAL THOR'S HAMMER!**_

_Bushy: How you gonna do that?_

_Bunny: Hide in plain sight ;) and bedazzle *ducks knife*_

_**33. MAKE FANDRAL A BADGE OF 'FLIRTING EXPERTISE'**_

_Bushy: And yes, you can bedazzle it *sigh*_

_Bunny: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY_

_**34. CHALLENGE VOLSTAGG TO AN EATING COMPETITION**_

_Bushy: Haha NOT_

_Bunny: YES I WILL I HAVE A METABOLISM OF STEEL NOT UNLIKE WOLVERINE EXCEPT MORE INSIDES_

_**35. FLIP IN FRONT OF THE WARRIORS THREE, SIF, LOKI, AND THOR**_

_Bushy: BECAUSE WE CAN!_

_Bunny: NOT ALL AT THE SAME TIME! :# _

_**36. MAKE EVERYONE WATCH BUFFY TO SEE KICKASS GIRL POWER**_

_Bushy: YEAHH BUFFY *punches air*_

_Bunny: AHH AIR ABUSE!_

_**37. MAKE WIFI WORK ON ASGARD... IF IT DOESN'T ALREADY**_

_Bushy: WHAT IF IT ALREADY DOES AND HEIMDALL'S NOT DOING ANYTHING, JUST CHECKING MSN?_

_Bunny: Sounds legit ;) he's got Google Glass! :O_

_**38. RENAME THE BIFROST 'MARIO'S RAINBOW BRIDGE!'**_

_Bushy: See Bunny, no reason to bedazzle this one!_

_Bunny: THERE IS ALWAYS SPACE FOR BEDAZZLING O-O_

_**39. ASK ODIN IF HE KNOWS SANTA CLAUS**_

_Bushy: What if he... ISSS Santa Claus?!_

_Bunny: Nah, Santa's jolly and Odin's... Odin_

_**40. KILL ALL WHO MAKE FUN OF LOKI *eye twitch***_

_Bushy: Bunny? *looks at confused*_

_Bunny: *eye twitch* All the reindeer made fun of him so Lodolph KILLED THEM ALL RIGHTIOUSLY_

_**OOKAY THEN**_

_***awkward***_

**THIS ONE WILL BEE MUCCHH LOONGER :3 because it's... well...**

**DOOCTTOORR WHOOOOO**

_**41. GREET JACK HARKNESS WITH, 'Hello, you're Jack Harkness and I'm sexy'**_

_Bushy: CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS_

_Bunny: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW *eye twitch* _

_**42. Turn the temperature UP in the TARDIS and do the famous 'Hot In Here' song**_

_Bushy: DO NOT TAKE OFF ANY CLOTHES THOUGH OR YOU'LL BE KICKED OUT_

_Bunny: Not even my jacket? OR MY SHOES O+O _

_**43. STEAL NINE'S JACKET!**_

_Bushy: YEEESSS_

_Bunny: AND THEN BEDAZZLE THE WORDS 'NINE IS MINE' ON THE BACK :3_

_**44. Anytime you go to the beach, leave a Rose there.**_

_Bushy: WHAT NO BUNNY YOU CRUEL YOU *screams*_

_Bunny: It had to be done *shrug* don't worry, they'll be bedazzled ;)_

_**45. TOUCH TEN'S HAIR O+O**_

_Bushy: SO SOFT AND SOFT AND SOFT _

_Bunny: *blinks* _

_**46. BEDAZZLE ELEVEN'S BOWTIES**_

_Bushy: All of them?_

_Bunny: BEDAZZLE ALLL THE BOWTIES! *punches Bushy instead of air*_

_***Brief Intermission while Bushy and Bunny fight***_

**BACK!**

_**47. HAVE TWELVE TEACH HOW TO SPOON-FIGHT**_

_Bushy: *sniffles and is silent while holding ice on shoulder*_

_Bunny: WIMP AND OHMIGOD THAT WAS AWESOME HE KICKED ROBIN HOOD BUTT :3_

_**48. Ask the Doctor why he likes modern-day London so much.**_

_Bushy: *happier after throwing ice at Bunny* seriously, WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE?!_

_Bunny: *is eating ice* yaaaaa has he ever gone to New Zealand? *is stared at* what? _

_**49. BEDAZZLE THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER**_

_Bushy: ... I agree_

_Bunny: *smirks* YESSSSSS EVERY TIME BAHAHAHAAA _

_**50. HAVE THE DOCTOR TAKE TO NARNIA**_

_Bushy: But you're already here, Bunny..._

_Bunny: The place..._

_**51. BEDAZZLE THE TARDIS**_

_Bushy: She won't like that..._

_Bunny: I'll ask first, gawd_

_**52. GIVE DONNA AN OOD STUFFED ANIMAL**_

_Bushy: NO THEN SHE'LL DIE_

_Bunny: Nooo, it'll be bedazzled she won't get it *eyeroll*_

_**53. INTRODUCE SELVES AS THE NURSES**_

_Bushy: heheheh_

_Bunny: *The BEDAZZLED Nurses* _

_**54. MAKE DALEK VOODOO DOLLS**_

_Bushy: Whenever I'm in times of trouble, I STAB A DALEK WITH A PIN, WHISPERING WORDS OF WISDOM:_

_Bunny: MUST... BE... BEDAZZLED..._

_Bushy: I WANTED YOU TO SAY EXTERMINATE OR LET THEM DIE BUT... The pin or the doll?_

_Bunny: BOTHHH_

_**55. Have a notebook titled 'ALL THE PEOPLE THE DOCTOR KISSED!' and give it to him**_

_Bushy: Let me guess…_

_Bunny: BEDAZZLED_

_**56. To Twelve- 'Weren't you in Pompeii a few thousand years ago or something?'**_

_Bushy: He probably was. _

_Bunny: Only the Doctor can marry so fast and have KIDS that are like, young adults so quickly..._

_**57. DYE HAIR IN STRANGE COLOURS SO THEY DON'T REMIND ANYONE OF ANYONE**_

_Bushy: I can't be a redhead any more, it'll remind him of Amy... and Donna... *pout*_

_Bunny: Oh, my hair's already purple we good ;)_

_**58. HAVE THE DOCTOR TAKE US TO HOGWARTS**_

_Bushy: AHHH YESSS_

_Bunny: BEDAZZLE THE WHOMPING WILLOW *fist pump*_

_**59. SPEND A DAY FINDING OUT WHAT FOODS TWELVE HATES AND LIKES**_

_Bushy: ALL FOOD EVERY FOOD_

_Bunny: O+O SAUSSAGGEEE what if he's a veggietarian?! AHHHH_

_**60. FLIP IN FRONT OF THE DOCTOR IN TEH TARDIS**_

_Bushy: FUNN_

_Bunny: YAAA_

**YAY SECOND CHAPTER IS FINISHED**

**:D**

**THERE**

**WILL**

**BE**

**MORE**

**(REVIEW AND WE'LL BE QUICK LIKE DUCKS ON STEROIDS :D)**


End file.
